Chicken Run- The Eggciting Good Time
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Join Kali as she goes on yet another adventure with Ginger and Rocky, their kids and more, traveling to the old US of A to visit some of Kali's friends and family members. While visiting, they run into trouble as well as find a charming yet caring rooster that Ava falls beak over tail feathers for while Grayson and Lillian try to rekindle their relationships with their spouses
1. Breaking Point

Kali was putting the finishing touches on the inside and outside of her new home when she heard commotion coming from the chicken sanctuary which was only a stone throw away from her house. She decided to see what was going on. There wasn't much of anything going on that she could see, until she saw Grayson, Ava, Lillian, Ginger, Rocky and Clementine exiting Ricky and Rosemary's hut, the hen and rooster following after them. Nothing out of the ordinary

A little chick walked after them, taking in the new sights and sounds. Kali approaches her chickens to greet the hatchling, the chick hiding behind her mom and dad

"It's ok. Don't be afraid." Kali bends over and extends her left hand out

The chick didn't budge. Rosemary and Ricky stepped aside so their human companion and owner could get a better view of their daughter

The tomboy ever so gently scooped up the chick in her hands and brought her closer, smiling at the little hen. The chick chirps spastically for her parents, scared at this being who was holding her

"Shh, you're ok. I won't hurt you." Kali soothes

"Her name is Vicky." Ricky tells her

"Sticking to the rhymes?" Kali laughs at this. "You're so pretty, Vicky. Welcome to the sanctuary."

She returned the frightened little hatchling to her parents and straightened up. "How would you guys like to go with me to America to visit some of my friends and family?"

"I'd have to ask Rosalyn." Grayson gives a nervous tug at his yellow bandanna

"I need to talk to Inigo about it." Lillian said

"We're free." Ava gestures to herself and Clementine. They didn't have spouses or chicks to worry about

"You can count on us to accompany you." Ginger smiles up at her, Rocky nodding in agreement. They were always up for an adventure

"Let me know later tonight." Kali said. She returned back to her house

"So, would you be able to go?" Lillian turns to her little brother

Ricky and Rosemary exchange looks, the brown hen giving him the ok. However, Ricky himself wasn't too sure

"I- I don't know. I'd just slow you guys down with my bad leg and all and I have a new daughter to think about." He tells them straight

"Give it some thought. You have time to think about it a little more." Ava shrugs

"Oh, and it's your turn for date night tonight." Grayson reminds the young cockerel

Ava, Ginger, Lillian, Grayson, Rocky and Clementine parted ways, going back to their huts

Nicky approaches his parents and saw the little chick standing very closely near their legs. "It hatched! Do I have a brother?! Huh, do I?!" He smiles

"Uh...no. You have a sister." Ricky replies

"Oh! I guess a sister will do." Nicky said

Lillian was talking to Inigo about going on the trip with Kali to America but the rooster wasn't having it. He couldn't be left alone with their sons all the time

"You're not going!" Inigo raises his voice

"But, Indie-" Lillian started

"No! Lillian, we have our son's to think about! They need you, you're their mother! I can't keep doing this!" Inigo snaps at his mate

Lillian flinched at his harsh tone, stepping away from him. She went outside to get some fresh air. The tan hen blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Was she a bad mother to her sons? It sure felt like she was after what Inigo had told her

Theo and Leo were in the hut, having heard their parents fighting. They both went outside to check on their mother. "Mama?"

Lillian turns around and pulled her chicks in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible mother." She sniffles

"No you're not." Leo nuzzles into her soft feathers

"You're the best mama in the world." Theo looks up at her

Lillian smiles softly and kissed their foreheads, embracing her son's. She was very lucky to have them in her life

Grayson's talk with Rosalyn didn't go any better

"Grayson, you can't keep doing this to your family! We have chicks to raise!" Rosalyn shouts

"I- I know, I know. I won't be gone long, sweetie." Grayson holds up his wings

Alexander and Eleanor watched the adults from the safety of their nests. They didn't like the look of what was happening considering their parents hardly ever fought

"That's what you always say! Gray, you can't keep pushing us in the dark when these trips come up!" Rosalyn ruffles her feathers in aggravation

"Baby, I-" the black rooster tried to get a word in

"Don't you 'baby' me! We're finished! I can't keep living like this!" Rosalyn glared

Grayson was taken aback. It felt like the world stopped when she said that to him. He really blew it this time. Alexander and Eleanor hopped out of their nests and ran after their father as he left the hut. "Dad!"

"Go home. Your mother will be wondering where you are." Grayson glances over his shoulder

"We'll miss you not being at home anymore." Eleanor said

Grayson stopped, letting his daughter's words sink in, the kids watching his tail feathers lower in sadness. He turned around and motions for them to come over to him, the chicks sprinting to their dad and hugging him tightly

Grayson embraced his chicks for a moment. "I'll still see you two even though I won't be at home anymore. Ok? You two are my world."

"Promise?" Alexander asked

"I promise, bud." Grayson ruffled his comb

Alexander and Eleanor felt better at this but it still didn't change the fact that they wouldn't see him at the hut anymore

Grayson gave both of his kids a kiss before walking away

Ricky and Rosemary had discussed the trip a little more after he had returned from 'date night' with a few of the hens on the sanctuary

"Are you sure you're ok with me going?" Ricky gets comfortable in their nest

"Yes. I know it's only been a month since that trip we were supposed to go on to help you get better but I just want you to get out a bit more, honey." Rosemary joins him

Vicky cuddles in between her parents, feeling quite cozy

"If you insist." Ricky yawned

"I do." Rosemary pecks him on the cheek

Ginger and Rocky were laying in their nest staring at the ceiling of their home, finding it difficult to fall asleep for some odd reasons

"You really think we should be going back to America? You know I can only tolerate it for so much, doll face. Why can't we go somewhere different for once?" Rocky breaks the lingering silence

"It's not that bad, Rocky. You'll live." Ginger rolls her eyes at him

"What? How can you say that?" Rocky props himself up on his elbows, looking at his mate

"I just did." Ginger shrugs, not detecting his sarcasm

"Forget it." Rocky sighs and slinks back down in the nest. He wasn't in the mood for explaining, something he had to do a lot with his wife

Kali had overheard what happened between Grayson and Lillian with their spouses from some of the chickens and felt bad about the whole thing. Perhaps she could offer their families to come along so they don't feel the burden of being left behind with the chicks, which she did and they agreed to it. Kali left with her chickens and duck the following day to America. It took a few days for them to get there

Kali first wanted to visit her parents since it felt right. The birds trailed after their owner, gawking at their surroundings. Vicky was scared of everything little thing so Ricky and Rosemary had to take turns carrying her. Grayson and Rosalyn had distanced themselves between each other since their fight, the same with Lillian and Inigo. Ginger and Rocky hoped this trip would bring them back together somehow and not the opposite

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far


	2. Reunion

"So are your parents and siblings going to be ok with seeing us?" Ava asked

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Though please don't talk in front of them or they'll freak out." Kali looks at her feathered friends

"Don't worry. Mom and dad always told us not to talk in front of strangers." Lillian assures Kali

"Awww." Theo pouts

"Yep. We couldn't stress it enough with you five." Rocky chuckles lightly

Kali soon arrived at her parents house with the birds, surprised to see her siblings and a few friends as she entered the house, the chickens and duck staying behind her

"Good to see you, sis!" Brock and Ann walked over and hugged her

"Hey, don't forget about us!" David jogged over to Kali with Cynthia and Teeders

They all gave the tomboy a group hug, the birds watching from a distance and exchanging looks with one another. Group hugs weren't their thing, thinking it was more of a human kind of thing to do

Kali's uncle Bob was also present along with her dog Lucky, The Seavers and their pets, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and even the mystery inc. gang

"We decided to invite everyone when you told us you'd be visiting." Mr. Harpercop said

"And we see you brought some friends." Mrs. Harpercop took notice of the birds

"Oh, yeah! These are Ginger and Rocky and their chicks and their own families. Clementine is a duck though but she gets along with the others." Kali introduces, remembering that she's never properly introduced the chickens and Clementine to her parents before

Lucky, Sassy, Scooby Doo and Chance wandered over to the hens, roosters and duck, getting clucks and quacks of warnings to the house pets to back off. Especially if they got a little too close to their chicks

Scooby Doo was frightened by this and retreated back to the gang, cowering in fear

"Calm your feathers. No need to be dramatic." Sassy scoffs

"Yeah. Sassy already takes that role." Chance said

The flock looked at one another, not daring to talk to the dog or cat. The humans might hear them after all

"So, you're Ginger and Rocky's kids? I've heard about you guys from Kali a lot." Lucky circles them, checking out the birds to see if they seemed like the real deal, Ginger and Rocky keeping a watchful eye on the house pets. They've met them all before but weren't appreciative with how they were being towards their kids and grandchildren

Silence

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sassy teased

Lillian glared at the Himalayan cat and pecks at her paws, Sassy meowing in alarm and shooting backwards

Chance and Lucky laughed at the cats reaction

Kali hung out at her parents place for several hours, catching up on life with her siblings and close friends. Though nothing had really been holding her in America, she did miss them with all her heart, but England did make her happy

"So where are you staying?" David asked, leaning back against the couch

"At a hotel but the chickens and Clementine will have to sleep outside since they don't allow pets." Kali said

"Why not stay here so you can be with your pets? I'm sure they won't mind." Bob walked over

"Yeah, stay!" Ann said

"Are they really your pets? They're dirty and gross." Cynthia makes a face out of disgust

"Yes, I adopted them. They're more than just friends. They're my family too and I need them just as much as they need me." Kali crosses her arms

"But, they're just a bunch of dumb birds." Brock points out to his older sister

Meanwhile, the flock was nestled under the kitchen table in hopes of being away from the cat and dogs. It didn't work, obviously. Lucky, Scooby Doo and Chance squeezed their way under the chairs while Sassy was able to walk underneath them with ease. Show off

Vicky started to wander towards them when Rosemary picked up her daughter and held her close

"We just want to talk, drumsticks." Chance said

"Oh yeah, you can't talk without the humans hearing you." Sassy mocks them

"Reah." Scooby laughs

Grayson elbows his brother and nods. They had a plan to teach those house pets not to talk bad about them. Ricky stood up and walked out from under the table, going over near Kali's parents who were standing by the refrigerator, talking to Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy

The pets follow after the rooster to see what he was up to. Ricky stopped a few inches away from Mr. and Mrs. Harpercop, turning around and gestures for the four of them to come a little closer which they did. Rookie mistake... Ricky relieves himself, the dogs and cat looking away in disgust. The cockerel moves out of the way and squawks to get the humans attention. Sassy ran off before she could get framed but the dogs weren't quick enough

Mr. and Mrs. Harpercop and the gang look down, seeing the mess on the kitchen floor

"Scooby doo!" Shaggy scolds the Great Dane

"Lucky, Chance! Bad dogs!" Mr. Harpercop raises his voice. He looked down at Ricky and gently stroked his feathers. "Good boy."

Mrs. Harpercop cleaned up the mess while Ricky returns to his family, triumphant

"Nice job." Lillian whispers

"Yeah, you're a natural at having accidents." Grayson snickers

"That's my boy." Rocky smiles at his younger son

Rosemary gave her mate a kiss on the cheek, Nicky looking away in disgust. Blech!

The pets left them alone for the rest of the night, not wanting to get into anymore trouble by being framed again. Kali had asked her parents about staying at their house, the Harpercop's telling their daughter that she was more than welcome to stay for as long as she liked. Her feathered companions overheard the conversation and were relieved they'd be staying in the cozy warmth of a house and not outside in the cold

Kali planned on staying in America for a week or two since she didn't know when she'd see her friends or family again now that was living in England with her best bird friends and they didn't mind

Grayson and Rosalyn haven't said a word to each other or let alone look at each other so far. Lillian and Inigo has made some eye contact but would brush it off. What would lie in store for them after this trip was over? Grayson had a sinking feeling he and Rosalyn wouldn't get back together. Lillian was worried her relationship with Inigo would turn out to be just like her brothers had turned out with Rosalyn

Woo wee! I'm really liking how everything is unfolding! Until the next chapter :)


	3. Yoga and Lessons Galore

Kali finished eating her breakfast, her brother and sister still eating their pancakes and toast. She didn't want to make eggs as to not give her best friends a heart attack, not really sure how to tell them that humans ate eggs

The chickens and Clementine were huddled around a bowl of insects, seeds and even a few berries, eating as much as they could. The adults made sure the chicks had eaten as much as they wanted before finishing off their breakfast. Brock and Ann were a little grossed out at what they were eating but then again they were animals and animals ate differently from humans

"Mama, can we go play?" Leo whispers

Lillian nodded, the chicks scurrying to the living room to play while the adults stayed in the kitchen. Vicky had to stay with her parents since they were worried the kids would get too rough with their daughter

Lucky walked into the kitchen, going over to his food bowl and chowing down his dog food. He kept glancing over at the birds incase they had any ideas of framing him again

"I'm going to take the chickens and Clementine with me today. I plan on going to Crabapple Grove so we can get some fresh air." Kali tells her family

Mrs. Harpercop puts down a bowl of water by her daughters pets and takes their empty food bowl. "Don't stay out there too late. We want you back before dinner."

"Ok mom." Kali nods. She left the house with the flock, walking to their destination since it wasn't too far from her parents house

Alexander hopped around his dad, begging him to put him on his shoulders. Grayson gave in and picked up the chick, setting up onto his shoulders. Alexander was a bit nervous since he was far up from the ground, putting his wings over his father's eyes

"Alex, I can't see." Grayson slowed down

Rosalyn bumped into him and blushed slightly

Alexander removed his wings and moves them lower, more so below his dad's neck

Grayson turns slightly to see who had bumped into him, turning back around after seeing it was Rosalyn. He didn't even bother saying anything to her since their argument. He didn't see a need to after she made it perfectly clear how she felt

Inigo had asked the boys if they wanted to walk with him, much to his surprise when they shook their heads no and joined Lillian. They knew she had been feeling down as of late and could use some cheering up. Theo and Leo also felt bad that they haven't been spending any time with their mom and distanced themselves from her too

Lillian was in a much better mood since her sons were making an effort to spend quality time with her

Ginger and Rocky exchanged smiles at the sight. Maybe this was a sign that things would get better between them

Once they reached Crabapple Grove, Kali taught the chickens and duck some yoga, finding that it was right to teach the birds some human things. But they weren't too graceful at yoga, most of them anyway. Perhaps less downward dog and more t poses...So she taught them some basic exercises that humans did which they were much better at

The chicks were getting anxious and the adults excused them to go play. Vicky started to run after them when Ricky scoops her up in his wings

"Daddy!" Vicky whines

"I know, but we don't want you to get hurt. Ok?" Ricky gave his daughter a kiss

Vicky rested her small head against her dad's chest, watching the others play and have fun. It simply wasn't fair...

Rosemary came over and took her daughter from her mate. "Sit down and rest for a minute." She said

Kali approaches the couple and knelt down. "What's going on?" She asked

"It's nothing. Just my leg." Ricky slowly sits down to rest

"Don't push yourself too much. We still have to walk back to my parents house after this." The young adult gives Ricky a gentle pat on the head before straightening up

Kali taught the adults how humans greet each other and what each gesture or saying means, the chickens and Clementine tilting their heads. Humans were indeed odd creatures. She then went on to explain something that they needed to know, humans eating eggs. Ava fainted from hearing this and her siblings shook her vigorously, the hen coming to and getting to her feet. Kali felt bad but at least now they'd know

Ricky wanted to try some more yoga since he was pretty flexible, not really sure who he inherited it from, Ginger or Rocky. Lillian tried it with her little brother and Kali taught them some complex yoga poses, or at least attempted to

"How are you doing that?" Clementine folds her wings

"I don't know, I'm scared! This doesn't feel natural." Ricky looks over at her. He was doing a plank on top on Lillian while she was also doing one, both facing opposite directions

"You're doing wonderful, darling." Ginger encourages him

"Ricky, you're digging your feet into my shoulders!" Lillian glances up

"Well, stop moving your legs! It's hard to keep a grip when you keep moving them!" Ricky frowns

"Great job, guys! Do you want to keep going?" Kali asked

"I think I'm good for today." Ricky said, carefully getting down and taking a misstep, falling over while Lillian stands up

She noticed dark ominous clouds in the sky and called the chicks in. They better get moving if they didn't want to get caught in the storm. Ava helped Ricky get up and they joined the others on the walk back

They walked as fast as they could without it being too much for Ricky even if his little sister was helping him along. The chicks tensed up when they heard a low rumble of thunder. Storms were absolutely terrifying! Kali picked up Ricky and dashed back to her parents place, the others running after her. They reached the front porch just as it started to downpour. That was close. Kali opened the front door for her friends and followed them inside, a delicious smell greeting her. She forgot her parents had started on making dinner by now. She puts down Ricky before going to the kitchen to ask her parents if they needed help with anything

Her best friends trailed behind each other to the kitchen to get a drink, crowding around their water bowl and drinking what they could, not being too bothered by the smell of the humans meal

Lucky watched them from underneath the table, being cautious of the organized birds

The chicks wandered over to the table since they had rested underneath there yesterday. However, Lucky didn't trust them. He growled lightly, the chicks freezing in place and ruffling their feathers

Grayson and Rosalyn snapped their attention over towards the chicks after hearing a loud squawk in distress. Eleanor. They rushed over to see if she was ok, Alexander standing protectively in front of his little sister. The chick was scared and scurries over to the Harpercops, her parents following. Kali didn't take much notice until she saw a bit of red on the kitchen floor. She quickly picked up the chick to examine her which the couple didn't like, pacing around Kali and clucking like crazy for her to return their daughter to them

Kali took Eleanor upstairs to the bathroom and patched up a little cut that she got near her right wing. "What happened?" She whispered to the worried hen and rooster standing right in front of her feet

"We don't know. The chicks went over to the table with Lucky and the next we heard Eleanor let out a distress call." Grayson replies

"Can we have our daughter back now?" Rosalyn asked

The tomboy returned Eleanor to her parents, Grayson and Rosalyn holding her close and giving her affection. They were relieved that she only had a minor cut and nothing more

They followed Kali downstairs to the kitchen and watched as she knelt down beside the table, looking at Lucky who wagged his tail at her. "Bad dog! Don't hurt them again, understand?"

Lucky whimpers and looks away from his owner

Grayson and Rosalyn glance at each other for a quick second, the black rooster backing away so she could have her space. Lillian watched her older brother back down from the hen and subtly shook her head. Nothing was changing with those two and neither was herself and Inigo

The birds weren't too hungry even when they heard Mrs. Harpercop calling for them to eat their supper. The chicks were shaken up and the adults didn't want to go near Lucky for awhile, the Dalmatian taking a nap in said area of the house. Lillian nuzzles her son's as they move closer, seeing a flash of lightning from one of the windows. Inigo watched the boys and his mate, thinking maybe he had been too harsh towards Lillian the other day. Was he? Vicky hid underneath Rosemary as thunder boomed and crackled, trembling in fear from the scary noise. Ginger couldn't help but wonder if they could have a truce between the house pets or if it was too soon

Kali's friends stopped by later that night and they stayed over, watching movies and just talking like friends usually do. She never realized how much she missed her friends until she came on this trip, but she just couldn't up and leave her best friends in England. Right? They wouldn't understand the sudden change of heart. Maybe she could try to get her friends and family to visit her in England when they had the chance

"Hey, why don't we go to that farm on Pickett's Lane? I heard they could use a bit of help since the owners are away on vacation." She brought up

"I'm down." David simply shrugs. He didn't really have any plans for tomorrow

"Count me in." Teeders smiled

"Do I really have to?" Cynthia huffs. Hanging out at farms wasn't her idea of fun, too many odd smells and gross things everywhere. Including the animals

"Yes." They all answered, laughing together at this

Are you guys ready to meet Ava's future mate? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	4. Resurfaced Feeling

Kali and her friends arrived at the farm bright and early, the chickens and Clementine tagging along since they didn't mind farms. Though it wasn't their ideal place to live since the chicken sanctuary was much better in terms of what they could do freely there

"No place beats home." Clementine looks around

"Please, its way better than a dingy farm." Rosalyn folds her wings

"Can we play?" Nicky bounced excitedly

"Alright, but be careful. And don't touch anything." Rosemary said

Vicky didn't even bother trying to go with her brother and cousins. She knew by now her parents would stop her if she did

Kali and her friends helped out with the farm chores while her companions explored the property, seeing they had chickens and approached the strangers. The farm chickens were quite friendly to the visitors which was always welcoming at any farm

Ava's eyes wandered and boy oh boy did they land on something she never thought would ever catch her eye. Not after the first time. A rooster. But he wasn't like any typical rooster she had seen before. No, for his head and top part of his body was white while the rest was black, speckled with white feathers while his tail feathers were a dark green mixed with black, just like some of Grayson's tail feathers. Ava started to feel something. That same something just like when she met Harper. Could- could she really be in love again?

"You ok, sis?" Ricky waves a wing in front of her

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Ava smiles

"Why are you smiling? You never smile..." Grayson narrows his eyes

"Yes I do!" Ava glared at her brother

Ricky and Grayson decided not to push it any further out of provoking the ginger hen. Ava glances back over at the rooster and shook her head. He'd never fall for a hen like her. She couldn't even get the attention of a single rooster back at the sanctuary, if she wasn't related to them that is. The young hen also had to remind herself of what Ginger and Rocky used to tell her. Looks weren't always everything, you had to know their personality too

The farm chickens couldn't help but ask where their visitors were from, taking notice of Lillian's accent. Ava kept zoning in and out of the conversation, her mind being elsewhere. She daydreamed about finally getting her happy ever after when she was interrupted. Ricky and Grayson had taken notice of how she was acting

"What's going on with you?" Grayson folds his wings

Ava was about to answer when she saw that heartthrob of a rooster again

Ricky and Grayson looked over at the rooster, then looked back at their little sister

"Are you in love?" Ricky whispers

"I- I don't know." Ava nervously messes with her necklace

"Just be careful. Don't rush into things." Grayson warns her

"Thanks dad." Ava rolls her eyes

"For what?" Rocky joins the group, folding his wings

"We think she's in love." Grayson fills him in on what was going on

"Really? Aww, Av. I'm proud of you! It's about time you tried again." Rocky was surprised but excited that his little girl might have found 'the one'

Ava shoos them away when Mr. eye candy came in her direction, smiling kindly at the hen. "Hi, I'm Uncas. Who might you be?"

"I'm Ava. You're gorgeous. What?" Ava realizes she did a slip up

Grayson, Rocky and Ricky grumble and sigh to themselves. It was like trying to watch Grayson flirt! Ginger, Lillian and Clementine joined them to see what they were up to, gasping as they saw Ava talking to the rooster. Could it really be?!

"Much obliged." Uncas laughs

Ava averts her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. This wasn't a good idea

"Are you new? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to walk around with me and we could talk." Uncas took a step forward

"Oh, uh...sure. I- I'm not busy. I'm just visiting with my siblings and their families." The ginger hen takes quick glances

Uncas nods and walked with Ava around the farm, making conversation with each other

"Aww, she's finally with a rooster." Lillian smiles to herself

"Don't be too sure. It's still too early to know that." Grayson said

"My little girl is all grown up." Rocky wipes at his eyes, Ginger rubbing her husband's back

"Hey, why don't you try looking for a hen? You and Rosalyn aren't together anymore anyway." Ricky gestures to the beautiful farm hens. If he wasn't taken he'd definitely be flirting up a storm

"Bugger off." Grayson mutters

"He's got a point, Gray. It doesn't look like she's going to take you back anytime soon either." Clementine points out

"And just remember what pop taught us. Find that hen who stands out from the others. Eh...personality wise." Ricky adds

"I couldn't do that to Rosalyn." Grayson shakes his head

"Your call." Lillian shrugs

"Leave your brother alone." Ginger buts in on the conversation

Rosalyn just so happened to walk over to the group, Lillian, Ricky and Clementine heading off to the barn to see Kali

"Gray, can we talk?" The dark brown hen looks him in the eyes

Grayson heard his chicks and ran off to check on them. "Maybe later, sorry!"

Ginger and Rocky glance at each other. They didn't want to interfere in any kind of way since their kids had work out the mess by themselves or they'd never learn

Ava had relaxed more around Uncas and was having a jolly good time with him. It's been years since she felt like this and that she could actually trust him. She actually trusted a rooster instead of turning the other way. Ava started to feel butterflies in her stomach when he looked her way. God help her

"You know, you're the most interesting hen I've ever met." Uncas said truthfully

"No, I couldn't be." Ava shakes her head, not believing it

"But you are. I wouldn't lie to you." Uncas smiles a bit

"That's nice of you to say...look, I'm sorry. It's just...I have a hard time trusting roosters ever since one cheated on me." Ava breaks the ice. She needed to get that off of her chest

Uncas gave her a sympathetic look. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be cheated on by someone who you thought loved you in return. If he ever ended up with her, he definitely wouldn't do that to her. Wait, what?

"I'm sorry you went through that. I hope you find the right rooster someday." He said

"And I hope you find the right hen." Ava giggles lightly

"Ava! Let's go, we're finished with the chores!" Kali calls out for her

"I'll see you around?" Uncas asked

"Possibly. But, I'll try to see if we can come by tomorrow." Ava said. She ran off in the direction of her friend and family

Uncas watched the gorgeous hen leave. Sighing softly to himself and heading back to the hut. What was this strange new feeling he had? It felt...odd...new

"Hey. I saw you with that hen. You should ask her out." Kora said upon seeing the rooster

"Huh? Oh, uh she's a swell chick but not my type." Uncas laughs and rubs the back of his neck

"Are you kidding? You both looked like a cute couple. Maybe she could even be your mate." Nancy joins in, smiling at her long time friend

Uncas shook his head at them. Hens. He couldn't ask Ava out when she was only in for a visit. He just couldn't. Besides, there was something she didn't know...

Two chapters in one day?! Woooo xD Hey, I got up pretty early since I couldn't fall back asleep so I typed out this chapter xD Will Ava learn to love again or is she too afraid about getting hurt again? There's only one way to find out and that's when the next chapter will be published!


	5. Learning To Love

Ava couldn't stop thinking about Uncas for the rest of the day. It was downright impossible to get him out of her head, but he was so kind to her and he really seemed down to earth. However, she was scared to fall in love after her fall out with Harper. What if it happened again?

"Earth to Ava. Aren't you hungry?" Ginger taps her on the shoulder

It was alright for them to talk since the Harpercop's had company over, being as it was a little loud and Lucky was busy hanging out with Sassy, Chance and Scooby Doo so they didn't have to worry about the house pets bothering them...for now

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah." Ava eats her dinner a little

"Aunt Ava, why have you been acting weird?" Alexander was about to snatch a worm he spotted in their food bowl but didn't get anything when he tried to eat it, Grayson beating his son to it

"Your aunt is in love." Rosemary smiles

"Ewww!" Theo said

"Am not! Talking does not point towards love." Ava defends herself

"Does too." Rosalyn chimes in

"This is pointless." The brown eyed hen sighs

"Don't fight the feeling, sis. Don't be afraid of it." Clementine puts a wing on her shoulder

"I- I might need some help. It's been years and I'm super nervous about falling in love again." Ava takes a few steps back from the food bowl

"You're learning to fly. But you ain't got wings." Ricky sang

"Ricky, shut your beak." Grayson frowned

"You can't tell me what to do." Ricky scoffs, moving over towards his mate and taking her by the wing

"Coming down. Is the hardest thing." He sings, twirling his wife around before dipping her

Rosemary giggles at his affection. What a big flirt

"I swear, if you lock beaks I'm going to vomit." Grayson said

"You won't be the only one." Nicky looks at his uncle

"How does singing and dancing help with falling in love?" Ava places her wings on her hips

"Haven't you learned anything from mom and dad? All you had to do was watch those love birds to understand it." Ricky straightens up with Rosemary

"Huh?" Ava rubs her comb in confusion

"Is it that obvious between us?" Rocky whispers to his mate, Ginger shrugging her shoulders

"It's simple, little sis. You need to connect with the one you love. Or think you love. You need to light that spark!" Ricky goes into detail

Lillian and Grayson look over at their significant others. Perhaps they needed to relight that spark

Ricky was definitely in a romantic mood, turning his attention back to Rosemary. "Cause you are, beautiful inside. So lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are and when I'm not with you, I know that it's true that I'd rather be anywhere but here without you." The young rooster sings, dancing with his mate over in the direction of the living room

"They'll be fine." Inigo said

"Guys?" Ava raises a brow

"Oh, right. I hate to say it but he's not wrong. You need to connect besides just talking with him." Rocky tells his daughter

"And you might want to do it sometime soon before we head back to England." Ginger adds

"Also, if you do fall for him, make sure he comes with you to England." Clementine said

"Hey, what about you? You're still single." Ava folds her wings

"So? I'm still living my free life until I find a suitable mate. No one has caught my eye." Clementine holds her head high

Pft. Lone free ranging birds

"Mama, we're tired." Leo yawns

Lillian leads her sons upstairs to Kali's room

Rosalyn noticed her two chicks were starting to get tired. "Come on, you two. It's bed time."

"I've got it." Grayson said, leading the chicks out of the kitchen when Rosalyn got in front of him

"Gray, really. I've got it. You have done so much already. Thank you." She spoke softly. She motions for her kids to follow and took them upstairs

"Guess she's starting to forgive you." Inigo said

"I guess so. Wait, you still haven't made things better with my sister so I don't want to hear it." Grayson turns towards him

Inigo realized he was right but what could he say to his mate? A simple 'I'm sorry' won't fix anything

Nicky and Vicky were struggling to stay awake. Clementine picked them up and carried them to Kali's room, leaving the three roosters and two hens to themselves. That's when the cat and dogs came into the kitchen...

"Hey wing dings." Chance greets

"Slobber machine." Grayson replied

"We wanted to say sorry for coming off as...jerks. We didn't mean to be." Sassy tells them

"What's the catch?" Rocky asked

"There's no catch." Sassy sits down

"So, will you accept our apology?" Lucky speaks up

Ginger walked up to Scooby Doo and shook his paw. All was forgiven

Lillian, Clementine and Rosalyn return to the kitchen, giving the pets wary looks. Inigo explains what they missed while they were upstairs with the kids

"That still doesn't change the fact you hurt my daughter." Rosalyn glared at Lucky

"Hey, hey, it was an accident." Lucky defended. "I was a little tired from the night before and didn't want to be bothered."

Rosalyn opened her beak to say more when Grayson stepped in, apologizing to Lucky and pulling the dark brown hen aside to talk to her, going behind the kitchen island

"Lyn, I know I'd never want to see our kids get hurt but maybe we should forgive him since it was an accident." Grayson tried to reason with her

"Gray, are you serious?! He hurt my little girl, of course I'm not going to forgive regardless if it was an accident or not!" Rosalyn raised her voice

"Here we go again with the yelling." Grayson sighed

"Grayson, don't test me!" Rosalyn warns him

Grayson froze in place which didn't make her happy. "Listen here, I was going to forgive you and put our argument behind us but you can just forget! I don't need a rooster in my life who prefers his siblings over his own family!" Rosalyn vents. He hadn't even blinked, still not moving, and she rolls her eyes

Rosalyn turns the corner and bumped into something. She slowly looks up to see Cynthia, staring at the chickens in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes widened

She screamed and ran to her friends to tell them what she witnessed

"Quick! Act natural!" Ginger said

Cynthia returns to the kitchen with Kali, David and Teeders. "I swear, they can talk! I heard every word come out of their mouths!"

"Uh huh..." David was unamused to see the chickens...well acting like chickens. Pecking at the ground, clucking and even walking around like those dim witted birds

Clementine was just standing there cleaning her feathers

"Talking chickens, huh?" Teeders looks at Cynthia

"But, they were! They were arguing about the chicks and their relationship and- and..." Cynthia tried to explain so she wouldn't sound crazy

"Chickens are dumb birds. They can't talk, they don't have feelings." David said

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway. Maybe you're just imagining things." Kali shrugs

Cynthia screams when they heard a loud crowing. They look down to see Ricky and Rosemary, staring up at the adults

"Relax, it's only Ricky and Rosemary." Kali bends down and stroked their feathers, the chickens nuzzling her hand

"Ewww, now you're petting those filthy animals!" Cynthia had a look of discomfort

Ricky turns towards Cynthia and pecks at her feet, sending her screaming and running to the living room

"Good job, Ricky." Teeders laughed

The hen and rooster rejoin the others

David, Teeders and Kali went to check on paranoid Cynthia, the chickens cutting their act of plan twenty three

"Who blabbed?!" Ricky frowns

Ava, Lillian, Inigo, Ginger, Rocky and Clementine pointed at Rosalyn and Grayson

"Hey, I didn't keep talking when I saw miss prissy coming over!" Grayson folds his wings

"I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean for us to almost get caught." Rosalyn looks down at her feet. She turned to say something to the black rooster when he held up a wing

"I've heard enough from you. You've made it clear how you feel so don't even try to kiss up!" Grayson snaps. He really wasn't in the mood

"Gray, cool it." Ginger said. It was rare for her son to ever talk back to someone like that

"It's fine, I deserved it. I've just been feeling frustrated lately and I took it out on the love of my life." Rosalyn says before going upstairs

Lillian noticed something and looked at Inigo. "And where's your apology to me?"

Inigo looks away from his mate

Lillian shook her head and left the kitchen

Sassy, Chance, Lucky and Scooby Doo had all been watching what was happening, staying silent since there was tension between the birds. They weren't experts on anything but one thing was for certain. That family was broken

Things were a little better in the morning for the family. They were currently outside on the front porch giving Ava advice on how she might feel around Uncas and what to expect since she was trying to learn to love again. It wasn't easy at first but the ginger hen was finally starting to understand it...kind of. Her heart leapt to the heavens when it was time to go to the farm with Kali and her friends. That meant she'd get to see Uncas! But man did she feel nervous...

Annnd 3 chapters in one day xD I haven't been like this in a long time I don't think xD hope you guys are enjoying the story. Can Ava learn to let her feelings come naturally? Will she be able to win her crush's heart or be left disappointed?


	6. Saddened

Ava was in a full sprint as soon the farm was in view. She couldn't wait to see Uncas and test out to see if he liked her back. She came to a stop outside the chicken hut, not wanting to seem desperate if she ran in there like a chicken with their head...you get the idea

"Ava, slow down!" Ricky said

"What?" Ava huffs

"Good luck." Lillian wheezed

"Are we getting an uncle?" Nicky asked

"A fun one?" Eleanor chimes in

"Alright, scramble." Ricky frowns, taking slight offense to not being a fun uncle in their eyes

"Scramble?" Theo gulps

"I didn't mean it like that. Just...go play. Nicky, take your sister with you." Ricky shoos the chicks away

"I'm tons of fun." Grayson mutters

"Good luck, darling. Remember to be yourself." Ginger smiles at her daughter

Ava shook her head and entered the hut, skimming over the occupied nests. Her brown orbs landed on Uncas and approached him cautiously, not wanting to seem desperate or anything of that matter. "Hi."

Uncas glances at her, something clearly bothering him since he wasn't like himself from when Ava first met the rooster. "Hey Ava..."

"What's the matter? I- I can come back tomorrow if you'd like." Ava starts to leave

"No, please stay. It's just that...myself and the others are being sold. We can't stay at this farm anymore since it's become rundown and beyond repair since my owners had lost interest in this place for years." Uncas explains the situation

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Ava said. "I heard your owners are on vacation."

"Pft, that old excuse. They're not on vacation, they abandoned us. Left us to rot with the place until their niece happened to stop by and took care of us. But this has become too much for her so she's selling all of the animals." Uncas gets up out of the nest and walked past Ava

The ginger feathered hen follows the rooster out of the hut where the others were waiting

"Come with us. You can live in England at our chicken sanctuary. It's one of the greatest things in life." Ava offers, making him stop

"I'm not leaving without the other chickens." Uncas glances over his shoulder

"They can come too. There's always room for more." Ava steps closer

"I appreciate the offer, but America is my home. It always has been and I don't intend to leave it." The American chicken turns around to face her

"Even if there's a possible future with us?" Ava asked

"You don't get it, do you? We can't be together if I'm being sold and I'm never leaving America. I'm sorry, Ava. You seem like a swell chick, but I can't commit myself to you with these dilemmas." Uncas said in a serious tone

Ava felt like her heart shattered into a million pieces again, stepping away from the one who caused it

Lillian and Clementine quickly aided their sister, comforting her and trying to explain that things happened for a reason

Uncas walked away before Ginger, Grayson, Rocky and Ricky could give him a piece of their minds about hurting the ginger hen by giving her false hope

"That's the last time my little girl gets her heartbroken." Rocky glares in Uncas's direction

They explained what happened to Kali once they were back at her parents house, sitting on her bedroom floor. Ava had distanced herself from the others, not feeling like doing anything as she stared out the bedroom window

"I wish I could help. I really do." Kali said

"Why should we help them if that meanie hurt aunt Ava's feelings?" Alexander asked

"Because sometimes we say things we don't really mean, we just say it without thinking how it will affect others." Rosalyn tells her son, looking over at Grayson for a moment

Grayson made eye contact with her briefly before looking away, thinking to himself in silence

"I have an idea. Let's throw a party tonight to forget all about it. I mean, surely those animals will all go to loving homes and Ava will find the right rooster eventually." Kali gets up from her bed, smiling at her best friends

"Party!" Leo chirps

"But we always have parties every few weeks at home. It's dad's tradition." Lillian said

"That doesn't mean we can't throw a party and have a good time here." Kali stroked her feathers. She picked up her phone and called her friends, even family members to come and celebrate

Kali, her parents and her siblings helped get the house ready for everyone while the chickens and Clementine tried to cheer up Ava, failing miserably. Once everyone had showed up, the flock went downstairs to join in on the fun and decided to give Ava some space since she clearly didn't want to be bothered by them anymore

Rosalyn heard her song come on the radio and sighed softly as she watched the human couple's dance. If only she hadn't of messed up her own relationship...

She was surprised to hear an all too familiar voice, "May I?"

Grayson was standing beside Rosalyn, extending a wing out. He wanted to dance with the beautiful hen and possibly even talk to her if she was up for it

Rosalyn took his offer, dancing with her love interest and staring into his brown eyes. "Gray? I'm really sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me."

"Honey, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never talked back to you like that. I was out of line and filled with hurt." Grayson said

"Don't be sorry. I deserved it for the way I had been acting. I need you in my life. Ever since we first met it's all I've ever wanted." Rosalyn smiles softly

"Well, we did fall in love by accident." Grayson chuckled

Rosalyn and Grayson inched closer, sharing a long awaited kiss

"Get a room you two." Lucky calls out at them

Things were getting better between Lillian and Inigo, the couple discussing how sorry they were as they conversed in private

"I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place, Lil. I've been meaning to apologize but wasn't quite sure how to say it." Inigo nervously rubbed his wings together

"It's ok. I need to work on being there more for the boys since I am their mother. But it has been going well so far and I really think they enjoy it." Lillian said

"So, are we good now?" Inigo asked

"Very." Lillian replies and pulled him in for a kiss

"Hey reader. This isn't too much mush for you is it? Good." Ricky looks at you

"Ricky, Who are you talking to?" Rosemary raised a brow

"I'll explain it to you later, sweet cheeks." Ricky said

"Momma, dad. Can I shake my tail feathers with Scooby?" Nicky asked his parents

"Yes, just be careful that he doesn't step on you." Rosemary nods

"Where's your sister?" Ricky asked

"With Sassy. I think they're cat napping or something." Nicky shrugs. He ran to the Great Dane while his parents searched the house for Sassy and his sister

Ginger and Rocky were dancing together since it was one thing they enjoyed doing with one another. After all, they first fell for each other during their first dance and it was a favorite thing of theirs to do ever since

"I think everything is as it should be, doll face." Rocky twirls his wife around

"I hope so. This has been a pretty hectic trip." Ginger glances up at him

"I'm sure things will get better from here on out, angel face." Rocky assures the feisty hen, Ginger giving him a look. "Sorry. Old habits, Ginger."

"Grandma, grandpa! Can I dance with you?" Eleanor runs over to the couple

"Why of course, baby doll. You don't even have to ask." Rocky smiles down at his granddaughter

Ava came downstairs to help clear her mind and not be a rotten egg about things. She had a good time hanging out with her family for the night, though she had to admit these kind of parties weren't the same without the flock back at home

Kali saw Ava and made her way over to the ginger colored hen. "Hey Ava. Feeling better?" She asked in a low voice

Ava nods in response. "I have to learn to get over it eventually."

Kali smiles and massages her feathers for a few minutes before returning to her friends and family. The young adult didn't know that she was going to be in for an unexpected surprise. And it wasn't going to be a good one either...

FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! Who am I?!?! xD Someone call the police!!!! XD Also, I want to give Ava a hug. Poor girl can't catch a break. until the next chapter


	7. Taken

Kali woke up in the morning, feeling rather cold considering she lets her companions sleep with her in bed but no one else knew that since chickens and ducks didn't belong on beds. She sat up and saw not a single one of them were on the bed or anywhere in her room for that matter. Eh, maybe they got a head start to the day. The tomboy got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to see her best friends but they weren't there either

"Hi sweetie." Mr. Harpercop greets

"Hey...uh, where are the chickens and Clementine?" Kali asked

"We haven't seen them." Ann said

Kali started to worry. Where could they be? She went outside to look for any signs of the birds but the only clue she found was footprints. Wait...two of them looked like the bottom of casual shoes while another pair looked like they belonged to tennis shoes. Hmm...she had an idea of where they could have been taken...

She follows the footprints for a few miles, coming up on an old rickety barn in the middle of no where. She quietly walked up to the old building as to not give away her presence of anyone was still in there

"I told you I saw these birds talking to Kali." Victor said

"We'll make a fortune if we sell them!" Tiffany smiles, thinking about rolling the dough

"Think about the headlines! The discovery of talking chickens!" Donna adds

"Duck." Clementine frowned

"Shut it, Clem." Grayson said

"Grayson, be nice." Ginger frowns at her son

"Ok, ok. You've heard them talk, now let them go. They don't need to be publicized." Victor reaches for the cage door, Donna slapping his hand

"Don't even think about it!" Tiffany said

The three left after a few minutes, the girls still talking about what could happen from telling the world about the birds or selling them

Kali snuck into the barn and over to the cage her best friends were in. "Guys, are you ok?"

"Heck no! Those whackos bird napped us!" Rocky grips the metal bars

"Are we gonna get out?" Alexander asked

"Yeah, hang in there." Kali examines the cage door. It had a padlock on it with a combination. Dang it! She didn't know the combination! "Sorry guys. You'll have to wait a little longer. I need to figure out the combination for this padlock before I can get you out."

"Help us." Vicky sniffled

"She will, sweetheart." Ricky said

"I wish there was more I could do." Kali thinks for a second. There had to be another way to set them free

Kali had an idea and hurried back home where there was a signal and called her uncle Bob to see if he happened to have bolt or wire cutters. And what luck, he did! He stopped by and gave them to her

"What do you need these for if you don't mind me asking?" He raised an eyebrow

"Someone took the chickens and Clementine and I need to free them. Fast." Kali said

"Well, good luck. And don't get caught." Bob smiled at her

Kali thanked her uncle and rushed back to the rickety old barn to set her friends free, getting straight to work, cutting the padlock and opening the cage door. "Come on!"

They scurried out of the prison and followed Kali back to her parents house, running without looking back. They ran along the side of the road to prevent anyone from finding their footprints. Once they were on the front porch of the house, they rested to catch their breath before all of them gave Kali a hug. They were lucky she managed to find them before Tiffany and Donna could get them in the public eye

"I was worried sick about you guys." Kali blinks back tears

"Well, we're here now." Clementine said

"Yeah, you saved us." Theo smiles up at her

"Yay Kali!" Vicky giggles

"How can we ever repay you?" Rosemary asked

"Let me sleep in tomorrow." Kali laughs and gave her companions another hug. It was great to have them back with her but for now she would have to keep a better eye on them

"Sounds fair." Ginger smiles at her friend

The flock follows her into the house and to the kitchen. They haven't had anything to eat all day. Kali ate something light and gave the birds a bowl of seeds, chicken feed and a little bit of grubs and it only lasted for a few minutes. They really were hungry...

It had already been a week, not believing how much time already went by. Tiffany and Donna hadn't figured out who took their prized birds which was a sigh of relief for Kali. She had confronted Victor about stealing her pets and he apologized numerously. He felt bad about the whole thing, not knowing that Tiffany and Donna were going to sell or publicize them. Things were going great but Ava was starting to miss Uncas greatly, like something was missing in her life. She couldn't help but wonder if he was still at the farm or if he found a new home

Not the greatest chapter but eh. Until the next one


	8. Last Chance

Kali had left the birds at her parents house while she went to the farm to see if the farm animals were still there. Unfortunately they weren't. They had been sold to a rescue farm eight miles away and it was in much better condition than where they were previously but Kali went there to see Uncas since Ava had been missing him and they'd be going back to England in two days

She walked around the property looking for the rooster that Ava had described to her. She soon found him and approached the cockerel. "Uncas?"

He looked up at the human, not talking

"It's ok, you can talk to me. I'm Ava's owner." Kali crouched down

"What can I do for you?" Uncas tilts his head

"Ava really misses you." Kali said

"Look, I told her I'm not leaving America. It's my home." Uncas took a step forward

"That's funny. I thought it always feels like home when you're with the one you care about the most." Kali folds her hands

Uncas was silent, unsure of how to reply to that. He's never heard of it but maybe she was right. However, he'd have to give it more thought

"All I'm saying is, don't throw away one of the best and maybe only opportunities you'll get in life and that opportunity would be spending the rest of your life with Ava. If her dad was standing here right now, he'd think you're crazy for not wanting to be with a hen like her." Kali tried to get through to him

"Where uh, where are you staying right now?" Uncas folds his wings

"At my parents house." Kali began. She gave him directions yet also gave him directions to the pier if he happened to show up while they left to return to England

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Uncas smiles a bit

"No problem. I just hope you make the right choice." Kali straightens up and turned around. She started her walk back, Uncas watching her leave. He couldn't deny his feelings for Ava but leaving behind everything he's come to know? And what if he didn't like being in England? This was a very difficult choice for the rooster to make

The flock was nestled by the fireplace in the living room, napping peacefully while Mr. Harpercop was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Lucky was sleeping a little ways away from his new friends. The warmth from the fireplace felt so good and comfortable. They awoke after hearing the front door close, stretching and looking around

"I'm back!" Kali calls out

The birds didn't get up to greet the tomboy. They were far too comfortable to do anything else besides staying toasty and sleeping all day. After all, they didn't have the comfort of a fireplace at the sanctuary and it would be downright impossible for them to make a replica of the furnace. The best they could do was use blankets and stay in their nests for long periods of time

Kali walked into the living room and shook her head at the sight in front of the fireplace. They sure knew how to make themselves at home

"They've been like that since you've been gone." Mr. Harpercop said without looking away from the paper

"They're spoiled." Kali laughs

Mr. Harpercop lowers the newspaper to look

at his daughter. "You don't say."

Kali rolls her eyes and took a seat on the couch. "We leave tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't leaving for another day?" Mr. Harpercop turns the page

"The more I thought about it, i realize its going to take awhile to get back to England when we get on the ship." Kali lays down and glances over at her father

"Hm..." He replies

"You'll still keep Lucky here for me, right?" She yawns

"Of course." Mr. Harpercop checks the time and gets up from his chair

Kali unintentionally fell asleep on the couch. She woke up to her mother, supper being ready. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, her feathered friends still not budging from the fireplace. Kali told her mom and siblings about leaving tomorrow in which they were sad but respected her decision. They talked over dinner about visiting Kali in the fall if they didn't have any plans which she agreed to

After dinner, Kali got a hold of her friends and told them the news. They were going to stop by tomorrow before she left to say their goodbyes

The brave adult went to her companions, stopping in front of them. "Ginger, Lillian, Grayson, Ricky, Ava, Rocky, Clementine, Inigo, Rosalyn, Rosemary, Theo, Leo, Nicky, Vicky, Alexander, Eleanor. Get up or I'll turn off the fireplace."

"You wouldn't." Rocky opens one eye

"I can and I will." Kali said

"Alright, alright. We're up." Grayson yawned

"Are you hungry?" The young adult asked

"Yes!" Eleanor said

The chicks got up and raced to the kitchen, the others still waking up and stretching. They joined the antsy little buggers, Kali entering the room. She got them a bowl of water first before giving them some food

They just stared at it before looking up at her

"What is this?" Ava points to the fruits and veggies

"It's healthy for you." Kali tells them

"Listen up. We don't eat this human mumbo jumbo. Just think of how it would affect my slim build." Ricky gestures to his body

Kali rolls her eyes at Rocky junior and fed them what they liked. Sassy birds

Tomorrow rolled around and Kali made sure she had everything with her. The chickens and duck waited by the front door for her while she was upstairs. Kali had said her goodbyes to Brock and Ann before going downstairs. She did the same with her parents and Lucky just as David, Cynthia and Teeders arrived

Kali saw her friends and jogged over to them, giving her best human friends a group hug

"Don't get too comfortable in England incase you want to move back here." David smiles at her

"Sorry, but I think England may be my forever home." Kali giggles

"Call us when you get back, got it?" Teeders crosses her arms

"Don't worry I will." She nods

"And don't forget to come visit again. It's not the same without you here." Cynthia said

"I'll try to visit as often as I can." Kali assures them

She gave them all one final hug before leaving with her feathered friends to the pier. She was a bit disappointed that Uncas didn't show up but she couldn't control the choices he made. They had to stop every so often for Ricky to take a break which only slowed them down so Kali carried him, soon arriving at the pier

They started to get on board when they stopped, looking around for a moment. What was that?

Ava felt her stomach do flips. Uncas had come! He ran to the ginger hen, slowing down and coming to a stop merely inches in front of her

"Your friend there came to my home yesterday to talk some sense into me." Uncas nods towards Kali

Ava looks over at her. "You did?" She asked, the Harpercop 'kid' nodding

"And I did a lot of thinking when she left. I tried to ignore these feelings since it was all new to me. I've never had a hen make me feel this way. Ava, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your mate." Uncas moves closer to the hen he fell beak over tail feathers for

Ava was at a loss for words right now. He just admitted how he felt!

Uncas was getting worried as she stayed silent

"I- I'd like that. I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again because I did something wrong. And I thought you wouldn't leave your flock behind." Ava nervously messes with her pearl necklace

"You didn't do anything wrong, I promise you. I was just trying to look out for the both of us. I came to realize that sometimes you need to move on from the ones you've known for a long time. I know they're in a great place and will be well taken care of." Uncas said. "So, are we mates?"

Ava nods in response as tears filled her eyes. This was like a dream come true for her. Uncas hugged Ava and spun her around, the new couple kissing while doing so

"Uncle!" Vicky chirps

"Yeah, you got a new uncle." Ricky ruffles her comb

Ginger, Lillian and Clementine were happy that she finally got what she always wanted but was too afraid to go for it and now that she made that leap, everything had turned out perfectly

Kali was glad Uncas made the right decision, and just in time! They hurried aboard as the ship got ready to set sail to England

"You're going to love it there." Ava holds her mates wing in hers

"I'm going to love it a lot with you being there." Uncas gave her a peck on the cheek

Rocky clears his throat, getting their attention. Ava moves away from her mate so she could hug her father, Rocky holding onto her firmly

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." He spoke softly

"Thanks dad." Ava couldn't help but smile, moving away after a moment

Rocky folds his wings at Uncas. "I hope you won't break my daughter's heart again or we're going to have a little talk." He warns him

"I won't sir." Uncas smiles nervously at the protective father

The trip to America was a jolly good one in their minds, especially with Ava since she found her one and only at long last. This trip was an eggciting good time and nothing would change that, except if Nobby had joined them but let's not think about that right now

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, keep an eye out for the epilogue. Ava finally got her happy ending. Woooo!!!!! Now it's Clementine's turn xD


	9. Epilogue

Ava had just put the finishing touch on her mate. "All better." She smiles

Uncas looks down at what his wife had put on him. "I appreciate the new look, sweetheart. But gray? I'm not sure if I like it." He examined the bandanna

"Well, I was going to give you orange but that's what Alexander is wearing and Nicky has blue just like my dad's, Theo and Leo have red." Ava explains to him. She had a thing for roosters in bandannas, it was more like a habit

"I love it, Avy." Uncas smiles

Ava blushed at her nickname and gently pushed him. "Come on, you need to spend some quality time with our nieces and nephews." She grabs him by the wing and they left their hut

"What if they still don't like me?" Uncas walked beside her

"They just need to warm up to you." Ava looks at him

"I have a bad feeling about this." Uncas sighs

"You'll do fine, love." Ava gives his wing a gentle squeeze

They arrived at the main hut, the chicks looking over at them. "Aunt Ava! Uncle Uncas!"

"Hey." Uncas smiles nervously

"Uncle, uncle, can you help me learn how to swim!" Vicky jumps up and down

"Certainly." The rooster nods

The chick that still hadn't gotten used to Uncas was Theo. He didn't trust the fella one bit

Uncas walked up to him, smiling

"Hey champ. Do you want to do something today? Talk?" Uncas throws out suggestions

Theo perks up after seeing his new accessory. "Where did you get that?"

Uncas glances down at the fabric. "Oh, your aunt gave it to me."

"You remind me a bit of grandpa, even more with that bandanna even though it's the wrong color." Theo said

"You think so?" Uncas sits beside him

"A little." Theo giggles a bit

"It's going to take some getting used to but I like it." Uncas ruffles the young roosters comb

"Yeah it's not so bad." Theo nods, finally warming up to his newest uncle

"There you are. We were wondering where you both were. Nice bandanna by the way." Rocky compliments Uncas as he enters the building with Ginger

Theo wandered over to his brother and cousins to give the adults some privacy

"Av, we've been thinking about going to Pickett Hollow this weekend. Do you both want to join us?" Rocky gestures to himself and his mate

"We'd like that." Ava nods, glancing at her mate who agreed with her. They both could use a small getaway

"Good. We'll discuss it more later." Ginger smiles softly at the couple. She was truly happy for her daughter for finding that special someone, even if she had been afraid to go through the gut wrenching process over again but this time her daughter found someone who was loyal and wouldn't do anything to harm her

"Can we go too?" Nicky drops in on the conversation

"No chicks, sport." Rocky chuckles

Thank you guys for reading this story. Be sure to keep a lookout for more adventures!


End file.
